User blog:Olivier Baghdadi/Opening and climax/closing scene of another new DuckTales episode
What if those scenes from Disney's The Return of Jafar below had been perfect opening and climax/closing scenes to another DuckTales episode starring Magica De Spell again as some sort of homages. Just imagine, in the first clip, Della replaces Aladdin and the kids: Huey, Dewey, and Louie replace Abu and Carpet replaced by another carpet with an angry Scrooge on board (angry due to Della and the kids' recklessness, stubbornness, and immaturity) and Abis Mal and his men are replaced by gangsters (or the Beagle Boys) instead. In the second clip, after regaining her powers, Magica transforms into this giant flying black entity of evil, Donald and Della are hanging for dear life in a lava pit, trying to reach the cauldron containing the spell and source of her powers while Scrooge, Webby, Mrs. Beakley, Launchpad, Lena, and Violet try to find a way off of where they are trapped on, the boys arrive on a magic carpet to face Magica with the element of surprise, they barely make it to the cauldron while the carpet burns badly after getting zapped by Magica's blasts; much to everyone's horror, Magica laughs evilly and gloats: "Good help is so hard to find these days. Isn't it, my dear Ducks?", the boys use the last of their strengths to knock the cauldron into the lava before passing out, Della and Donald save the boys before falling into the lava as well, Magica begins to die, Scrooge and company find a way out of their situation, Donald and Della try climbing out of the pit while holding onto the boys, Magica is destroyed, everything is back to normal, the others mourn the "supposed" death of the boys until the boys reveal to be alive but injured, and everybody rejoices as they return to the mansion for a celebration. Note: After Magica's death and everything has been restored to normal, Lena and Violet cheer over their victory as they high-four each other until Webby reminds them about the boys' situation. Della and Donald are seen kneeling on the ground in sadness while still carrying the boys in their arms as Scrooge and the others watch in even greater sadness and sorrow while mourning for them. As she nuzzles and hugs her boys with tears in her eyes, Della speaks out: "Oh, my poor babies." Donald tries to comfort her while putting his hand on her shoulder, then, she speaks again: "Do you know that I was gone for 10 years and now that I'm back, my boys are the ones who are gone instead? I mean, it's bad enough I lost a leg in the crash but this... this is even worse. Now,... I've lost my boys. Probably for good." Donald replies to her: "Oh, don't say that, Della. It wasn't your fault. These things just happen. Still, if anything, it should've been us instead of them. I mean, they were so young." Scrooge intervenes as he approaches them: "Aye, young but brave lads that they were. And never let it be said that they didn't give their lives trying to save us and all of Duckburg from a fate worse than death in the end. The memory of their bravery will forever be remembered in years to follow. And I'll be there to make sure it does. That I can promise you two." Then, Della starts bursting into tears and crying and Scrooge and Donald wrap their arms around her and the boys as the rest of the group tearfully watch them. With tears in her eyes, Webby hugs her granny, who in return, kneels to hug her granddaughter and allows Violet and Lena to join in the hug as well while Launchpad simply wraps his arms around Mrs. Beakley. As tears fall from Della's eyes, the tears reach the boys who suddenly cough, groan, and wake up. Dewey speaks out first: "Ooh, my head is spinning like a wheel... with love for my mom." Louie adds: "Oh, man. What hit us? I feel like I've been hit on the head with a hammer." Huey states: "Junior Woodchuck rule 50, when in pain, always remember that it's within the mind and not the body, nothing more, nothing less." Amazed to find that the boys are still alive, Scrooge and Donald shout out: "Boys!" as does the rest of the group. Overjoyed to have her boys back, Della continues: "Oh, boys!" and proceeds to kiss each of them multiple times as the rest of the group rejoice and cheer over this momentous occasion. Launchpad shouts out: "Yeah, they're alive!!!" while Mrs. Beakley tosses Webby in the air with joy. A few days later, after celebrating at McDuck Manor, Scrooge unveils 3 golden statues in his grand-nephews' image, which he had his company forge, in celebration, gratitude, and honor for their bravery and heroism in Duckburg's public square. Category:Blog posts